


Stung

by IHScribe



Category: Down Periscope (1996), Hannibal (TV), NCIS
Genre: Gen, Jenny Shepard is Emily Lake, Mistaken for gay, minor appearance of Will Graham from Hannibal, solely because he shares a last name with Yancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin T. Pascal is found dead in his apartment just outside of Norfolk city limits, and Gibbs’ team is assigned to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stung

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: NCIS, Down Periscope, a tiny smidgen of Hannibal
> 
> Characters: The Major Crime Response Team, Crew of the USS Stingray
> 
> Prompt: When Martin T. Pascal is found gravely injured/dead outside of Norfolk, it is up to the MCRT to discover the truth and to find out if his former crew had anything to do with the case.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Reader128
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Martin T. Pascal wheezed heavily as he inched his way forward to his cell phone on the end table by the recliner. He was losing blood quickly, but didn't want his killer to get away with murdering him. An ambulance wouldn't come in time to save him, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell someone who did it.

Finally, he made it to the end table, and managed to flip it over and reach for his cell phone. He hit speed dial one, wanting to tell his sister that he loved her before he died. It rang once before going directly to voicemail.

Martin vaguely remembered her saying something about going on vacation and turning her phone off, but there wasn't time to call anyone else. He spoke as quickly as he could, trying to get out as much information as possible before he died.

Martin T. Pascal died as the clock struck twelve midnight.

* * *

**Insert NCIS Intro Theme Here**  
([link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QkE6gE9KXo) to S01-S10 Intros)

* * *

"Jethro," Director Sheppard said, "my office please."

Gibbs got up and followed her up the stairs and to her office. She handed him a file.

"This is your new case. All of your other active cases are being spread out among the other teams."

"Any reason why?" Gibbs asked, thumbing through the file – a recent murder case of a navy lieutenant.

"Lt. Pascal was a the XO aboard the USS Stingray when the diesel sub Stingray was recommissioned."

"A diesel sub?"

"It was recommissioned as part of a series of war games. I was on a drugs case, when my prime suspect was reassigned to the Stingray under the command of Tom Dodge. Since Admiral Graham had recently established a program to evaluate the possibility of females on subs, I was assigned undercover as Lt. Emily Lake. My suspect didn't pan out, but the crew of the Stingray took...special pleasure, in driving Pascal up the wall. Or rather, off the plank."

"Plank?"

"They dressed up as pirates and made him walk the plank blindfolded onto a fishing boat that was waiting below with its nets ready to catch him."

"And you think one of them did him in?"

"No. In fact, I think none of them did it. Admiral Graham, however, would feel otherwise. He's the one who lost those war games to Dodge, and he's had it out for him ever since. If he finds out that you're investigating the crew of the Stingray, he'll throw them all out of the navy."

"Am I going to be investigating them?"

"While it was mostly swept under the carpet, Pascal did file a complaint report for each person on the Stingray for forcing him to walk of the plank or not stop the others from forcing him to do so."

"I'll keep it quiet."

"I know you will. Also, if you could refrain from mentioning me, please. They don't know that Emily Lake was an undercover identity."

"Of course." Gibbs got up to leave the office, but paused before he did, and turned back to her. "Hey, Jen?"

"Hmm."

"They're not still on that diesel are they?"

"The diesel sub Stingray was re-decommissioned after the war games, and Dodge was given a new nuclear submarine that was christened the Stingray after the original diesel sub."

* * *

"The police sent over all the evidence already, boss," Tony said, gesturing to the boxes that were now on his, Ziva's, and McGee's desks. "What exactly is the case?"

"Dead XO in Norfolk," Gibbs said. "Martin Pascal. Director wants this done quietly. Find me something."

"Quietly?" Ziva asked.

"Our prime suspects, who she thinks will be completely innocent, have gotten on the bad side of an Admiral. She wants us to do this quietly so we don't draw his attention."

"Who are the suspects?" McGee asked.

"The crew of the U.S.S. Stingray. McGee, bring up the pictures of anyone that have served on both Stingrays under Tom Dodge," Gibbs said, heading towards the elevator.

"Both boss?"

"The original diesel sub and the current nuclear one," Gibbs said as the elevator doors began to close, "and someone get in contact with the victim's next of kin."

"A diesel sub? How old is this crew?" Tony asked. Ziva and McGee shrugged.

* * *

"Got anything for me, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Three knife wounds to his left side, Jethro," Ducky said. "Two pierced his lung, and the third nicked his heart. He would have bled out rather quickly."

"Type of knife?"

"I've sent a casting of the wound to Abigail."

"Time of death?"

"Judging by the temperature of his liver, I would say yesterday evening, sometime between five and eight."

"Thanks Ducky."

* * *

"What've ya got?" Gibbs asked, causing the Tony and McGee to jump.

"Ziva's taken the forensic stuff down to Abby. Pascal's building didn't have any cameras but the bistro across the street did. The owners been robbed a couple times and he had one of his camera's pointing towards the street."

"Ducky says it happened between five and eight yesterday evening. Pascal's next of kin?"

"A sister. Mcgee!" Tony said, as he fast-forwarded the surveillance video. "Still no luck with the sister?"

"No answer at home and cell phone," McGee said, pressing the speaker button on his phone and a woman's voice was saying, " _reached Marilyn's cell number, but I can't pick up for some reason. Leave your name and_ " before he pressed the button again, "goes straight to voicemail. I've left a message but I'll keep trying."

"Four fifty," Tony said, playing the video again. "Oh, and hello. Look who it is, boss." One of the Stingray's crew members was entering Pascal's building.

"When does he leave?"

Tony fast-forwarded the video again and then stopped it as the crew member left. The time stamp read five thirty-two.

"Get him in here."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

Gibbs waited as the elevator climbed up floor by floor. Finally it stopped on his floor and the doors opened, letting Tom Dodge and Brad Stepanak walk out.

"Agent Gibbs."

"Commander Dodge, thank you for bringing Mr. Stepanak here."

"We only want to help. Martin may not have been a friend but he was one of us for however short a time."

"You mean one of you until you made him walk the plank."

"Aha. You've heard about that?"

"Pretty sure all of NCIS has heard about it by now," Gibbs said, guesturing down the hallway. "Interrogation room is this way."

"Is an interrogation room necessary" Dodge asked.

"It's procedure. And with what I've heard about you and your crew being on the bad side of an Admiral, it's best not to do anything out of the ordinary and give him a reason to do something neither of us would like."

"Right."

* * *

Gibbs played the surveillance video of Stepanak entering Pascal's apartment building, staying for over an hour and then leaving.

"So, Pascal annoy you lately?"

"What? No! Well, a little, but I didn't kill him!"

"You stayed there for nearly two hours."

"Yeah, he's been, it's embarrassing, okay?"

"What's embarrassing?" Gibbs asked.

"Mr. Stepanak," Dodge said slowly, "Were you an Marty, uh?"

"Absolutely not."

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know," Dodge continued. "And DADT has been repealed."

"I am not sleeping with Martin Pascal! I'm dyslexic, alright? All the letters just get jumbled sometimes. He's been helping me with my paperwork."

"Anyone that can confirm that?" Gibbs asked.

"I asked him to keep it quiet. Jackson was helping me out before but he left."

"Jefferson Jackson. His wife had their second child," Dodge said, "so he decided to retire."

"And Lake, Emily Lake, was helping me out before that. Nice of her considering what me, Buckman, and Sylvesterson did to her clothes."

"Not sure where she went. She disappeared after the war game where we walked Pascal off the plank."

* * *

Marilyn Pascal turned her cell phone on as she walked through the door of her home.  _23 missed calls_  blinked across the screen, followed by  _6 new voicemails_. Before she could do anything about it, her home phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Marilyn Pascal?"

"Yes?"

"This is Special Agent McGee with NCIS."

"Oh God, did something happen to Marty?"

"Uh, that's, I think it would be better if we spoke in person."

"He's been injured, hasn't he? Which hospital is he at? Is it Bethesda?"

"Uh, ma'am? It's, he's not in a hospital."

"What?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your brother is, he was found this morning in his apartment."

"He's, he's dead?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm very sorry ma'am."

"I, I need to, to go," Marilyn said, hanging up the phone. She slid down the wall and curled up in the tightest ball she could before she began sobbing. "Marty!"

* * *

"She hung up," McGee said. "I don't think she took that very well."

"No one takes that well," Tony said.

"What'dya got?" Gibbs asked, causing all three of them to jump.

"Finally got ahold of the sister," Tony said.

"Take McGee and go interview her. Ziva, go sit with Stepanak and Dodge. I need to have a chat with the Director." Gibbs took the stairs two steps at a time.

"She's on the phone, Agent Gibbs!" Cynthia said, trying to stop him from entering. It didn't stop him. "I'm sorry, Director. I tried to stop him.

"I need to go," Jenny said. "I'll have to call you back." She hung up the phone. "Thank you for trying Cynthia."

Cynthia left the room, muttering about finding some super glue to keep aggressive agents from bursting into the Director's office.

"I don't think she likes you, Jethro," Jenny said.

"Is Stepanak dyslexic?"

"Yes. He had me helping him with his paperwork. With the understanding that if he ever touched my clothes again I'd rip him a new asshole."

"He did mentioned doing something to your clothes, and how you were helping him despite that."

"Let's just say, Dodge said it best when he told me I was  _almost_  out of uniform, and leave it at that, shall we?"

* * *

"Miss Pascal? Marilyn? It's Agent McGee," came through the door, followed by another knock. Marilyn got up, wobbling a little, to open the door.

"Agent McGee, from the phone?"

"Yes ma'am, and this is my partner, Special Agent DiNozzo. May we come in?"

Marilyn nodded, and stepped aside to let them in. "I checked through my voicemails. He left me one."

"He left you a voicemail?"

Marilyn nodded, and pulled out her phone. It took several tries for her to get to her voicemailbox through her tears, but finally it started playing.

" _Marilyn. Love you. Dying. Murdered. Dodge. It's Dodge._ "

"I don't understand," Marilyn said. "Who's Dodge?"

"One of the suspects," Tony said. He's at NCIS in an interrogation room right now."

"Then you're going to catch the bastard, good."

* * *

"Hey Gibbs," Tony said, as McGee started the car. "We just got a message from Martin Pascal himself, and you're not gonna believe who he says killed him. Hang on, I'm sending a copy of the sister's voicemail to you and Abby."

* * *

Gibbs stormed into the interrogation room.

"Can I go now?" Stepanak asked.

"You can," Gibbs said. Both Dodge and Stepanak got up. "You, however, can't."

"What?" Stepanak said.

Gibbs played the end of Pascal's voicemail to his sister, and then said, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"It wasn't me," Dodge said.

"Why would Pascal waste his last few seconds telling his sister it was you, if it wasn't you that killed him?"

"I, I don't know, but I know it wasn't me."

"You got an alibi, tell me now, and it better be the truth."

* * *

"He's actually letting us search his house?" Ziva asked.

"He claims he didn't do it, and that we will find nothing incriminating," Tony said.

"Why did I get the trash?" McGee asked.

"Because you guessed the wrong number," Tony said. "It was twenty-three by the way."

"I picked twenty-eight," McGee protested. "Ziva picked sixty-three. Shouldn't she be doing this?"

"Do you want to tell Ziva to dig through the garbage in your place?"

Ziva and McGee had a short, but intense staring contest, and McGee went back to digging through the trash.

"What is this?" McGee held up a sheet of film.

"Window tinting sheet," Tony said. "Look, it fits right here." Tony grabbed it and held it up to the window of Dodge's light blue convertible. "Weird."

"What's weird?" Ziva asked.

"These have been used and removed, but there's no sticky residue on the windows. I'd love to know how Dodge got it all off."

* * *

"Hey, look at this," McGee said, half an hour after they returned to NCIS.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Take a look at who showed up at Pascal's apartment building at seven yesterday."

A light blue convertible pulled up to Pascal's building with the windows tinted. The driver got out, wearing a baseball cap and a coat.

"Someone's trying to hide their identity."

"Dodge took the wrong car for that."

"That's because it's not Dodge," Tony said.

"It's Dodge's car."

"No, actually, it is  _not_  Dodge's car."

"But the video," Ziva protested.

"Looks like Dodge's car, but isn't Dodge's car. The convertible in Dodge's garage doesn't run. Damaged brake lines, no starter, only half an engine – no idea where the other half is-" Gibbs slapped him upside the head. "Oh, hey boss, didn't know you were there. Anyway, Dodge's convertible has not gone anywhere recently. So it's not his car on the video."

"Someone's gone to an awful lot of trouble to make it look like it," Gibbs said. His cellphone began ringing. "Gibbs. Yeah Abs? I'll be right down."

* * *

"So, Tony sent me the voicemail earlier, and I found something," Abby said. She played the voicemail. "Hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tony asked. Abby played the voicemail again. "No."

"Play it again," Gibbs said. "What is that?"

"I thought it was a groan at first, but it's not. Here's the enhanced version."

" _Marilyn. Love you. Dying. Murdered. Dodge. It's not Dodge. Gruh._ "

"It's not Dodge?" Tony asked.

"Nope," Abby said.

"What's that bit at the end?" Gibbs asked.

"No idea," Abby said. "I can't make it any clearer."

"Got a copy for me?"

"Sure do boss man," Abby said, handing him a copy.

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs said, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, what about that knife casting Ducky sent you?"

"Doesn't match any mass-produced blade on file. It must be a custom job."

* * *

Gibbs played the enhanced voicemail for Dodge. "Any idea who'd want to frame you for murder."

"No, I can't, why would anyone want to kill Marty to frame me?"

"What about that Admiral that doesn't like you?"

"Graham? He's an ass, but he's not a murderer."

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't even had any contact with the man since that war game! Admiral Winslow's been keeping him busy elsewhere."

* * *

Retired Vice Admiral Dean Winslow yelled at the tv. "That was a stupid call! Come on!"

"Uh sir?" McGee asked.

"Oh God, don't tell me  _you're_  the masseuse. What happened to Brittany? I liked her."

"Uh, no sir. I'm Special Agent McGee, from NCIS."

"Thank God. No offence boy, but I don't want your hands on my body."

"The feeling is perfectally mutual, sir, uh."

Winslow waved his hand. "What'dya want?"

"I'm working, my team and I are working a case. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"What case?"

"Martin Pascal?"

"Who?"

"Forced to walk of a plank?"

"Oh, him."

"He was found dead yesterday. Anyway, our prime suspect was Tom Dodge."

"Dodge wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his command. As hard as he worked to get there?"

"Yes sir, that's why I said was."

"I heard you! I'm retired you idiot, not deaf."

"We found evidence that proved he's being framed. We thought it might be Admiral Graham, but Dodge said you'd kept them apart.

"I spent the remainder of my carrer after that war game keeping the two apart. Yancy's a sore loser. "Wouldn't surprise me to find he's trying to frame Dodge for murder. Why are you here questioning me instead of him?"

"Other members of my team are questioning him sir. I'm here getting confirmation on Dodge's statement."

* * *

"I'm very busy, you'll need to talk quickly," Graham said.

"Yes sir," Tony said. "I need to know where you were two nights ago, between the hours of six and eight."

"May I ask why?"

"Ongoing investigation, sir, " Tony said, "so I can't really say, but as long as you have an alibi, nothing more should come of it."

"I was with my son. I ended up spending the night there, bad idea, too many dogs."

"If we could have your son's contact information to confirm your alibi, sir?"

"Of course. I've got his number here somewhere. His name is Will, he works for the FBI."

* * *

"Agent Graham?"

"No Agent, I'm not  _stable_  enough," Will said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo with NCIS, and this is Officer Ziva David. Do you have a moment?"

"I have about ten before the next class' students start showing up."

"Wonderful. I'm working a murder case, and your father's name has come up as a suspect. I'm hoping you can confirm his alibi for me."

"A murder case? This wouldn't happen to have been two nights ago, would it?" Will asked.

"How'd you know?" Tony asked.

"My father came to me yesterday morning."

* * *

"Well, it's about time William," his father growled out when he answered the door. "What were you doing?"

"Sleeping," Will answered, barely managing to move out of the way as his Admiral Yancy Graham barged into his house.

"At this hour?"

"I only got to sleep three hours ago, and I don't have class until noon. Why are you here?"

"I may have done something that could be a bit of an... _embarrassment_  to the Navy. If anyone asks, I need you to tell them I was with you last night, and that I spent the night here."

"What did you do exactly?"

"That's none of your concern. Just tell anyone who asks that I was here. Surely, that's simple enough for you."

"Yes, fine," Will said. "Now would you get out? I'd like to get a few more hours of sleep before having to deal with my students."

As soon as he heard Yancy's car engine start, he muttered, "Asshole."

* * *

"And you're giving your father up so easily?" Ziva asked.

"Step-father," Will corrected. "Providing an alibi for a harmless embarrassing incident is one thing, but murder? I don't care enough about the old man to be an alibi for that."

"You believe your step-father to be capable of murder?"

"Yancy Graham is a complete asshole, and a hardass, but there's only one person that can drive him to murder. Name escapes me at the moment, but it was a guy that beat him at a war game with a diesel sub, that much I remember. He wouldn't stop ranting about that for months."

"Thank you for your help," Tony said, handing him his card, "Just in case you remember anything else."

"No problem."

* * *

"That should be more than enough for a warrant," Jenny said. "I'll see what I can do about keeping Admiral Graham at work for a few extra hours."

"We'll go search the house," Gibbs said.

* * *

"Does this look like blood to you?" Tony asked, handing the knife over to Ziva.

Ziva agreed, then said, "It doesn't look like any knife I've ever seen."

"A custom job them, just like our murder weapon."

"Hey guys, come look at this," McGee yelled from the garage.

Siting in the middle of the garage, half way under a tarp McGee was still pulling off, was a light blue convertible that matched Dodge's car.

"I'll be damned," Gibbs said.

"Sticky," Tony said, feeling the windows. "Like someone pulled a tinting sheet off it, but hadn't cleaned it yet."

"Let's go arrest us an Admiral."

* * *

"You can't do this to me! I'm an Admiral! I'll have your jobs for this!" Graham yelled, as he was dragged towards an interrogation room. "You!" he exclaimed when he saw Dodge leaving one of the rooms. "This is your fault! I'll have your commission for this Dodge!"

"So it was Graham?" Dodge asked Gibbs.

"Looks like it."

"You know, your son was right," Tony said, as he and Gibbs wrestled Admiral Graham into one of the rooms. "You are an asshole."

"Are you really that surprised? He's a very sore loser," Jenny said.

Dodge stopped suddenly. "Lake? Emily Lake?"

"Jenny Sheppard actually," she said, smiling. " _Director_  Jenny Sheppard."

"Oh hell."

"It looks like he's been planning his revenge against you for a while," Jenny said, "but Admiral Winslow kept the two of you apart. With Winslow retired, there was nothing stopping him."

"Except Gibbs' team."

"There's a reason I put them on the case."

* * *

"Hi you've reached Marilyn's cell number, but I can't pick up for some reason. Leave your name and number if I don't know it after the tone, and I will get back to you soon, promise."

Martin let out a sob. He had forgotten his sister was on vacation and had turned off her phone. It was too late to call anyone else. He'd have to leave her all the information he could.

"Marilyn," he whispered into the phone. He wheezed between words.  _I_  "love you"  _so much. Don't be sad. Please don't be sad. I'm_  "dying."  _I was_ "murdered."  _It was Graham. That bastard. He's framing_  "Dodge."  _That sounds like he's the one that killed me. Wait,_  "It's not Dodge."  _It's_  "Grah"  _am. It's Graham. Graham killed me. Graham killed me. Graham killed me._

The clock struck midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
